


None So Blind

by ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chess, First Kiss, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Obsession, Pining, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is so busy making sure that Charles doesn't notice that he's looking, that he completely misses the fact that he's being pretty damned obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None So Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Нет большего слепца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765934) by [Urtica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica)



> Written for the 13th porn battle for the prompts of 'kiss' and 'hands'

There are two things that Erik can't tear his eyes away from, when it comes to Charles.

Well, there are more than two, really, but two things specifically draw his eyes. Charles' hands and Charles' lips. (Yes, there's Charles' ass too, but it's normally encased in loose fitting trousers, a crime against humanity, if you ask Erik, or at least a crime against Erik).

He's been careful so far, not letting Charles catch onto how he will sometimes zone out when they're playing chess, because he's watching Charles fiddle with one of the pieces. Rolling the _metal_ pawn between his fingers.

Erik is torn between wanting to tell Charles to please stop and begging him to keep doing it. Of course, there's no way to do either without coming across as a pervert. Erik can feel the metal warming between Charles fingers, and more often than not he sits with a pillow in his lap because the sensation of Charles fondling the metal makes Erik imagine Charles doing the same to his cock.

Of course, the fact that his cock is bigger than the chess piece, goes without saying.

It's amazing that Charles hasn't picked up on it yet, but Erik is sure that he's keeping his promise of not digging through Erik's brain. Some days Erik almost hopes he will, because at least that will put an end to Erik's secret. Then he remembers that it might very well put an end to their easy friendship as well.

Charles hasn't figured it out, Erik is sure, because he's seen how Charles handles being hit on, he'll either flirt back or he'll get all red faced and flustered if he's surprised by it.

And there's no way he'd be sitting across from Erik right now, pondering his next move on the chessboard.

The pondering brings Erik to the other point of focus. Charles' lips, his mouth. The way Charles sucks in his lower lip when he's considering one move, bites it lightly when he's thinking of another.

It barely crosses Erik's mind to wonder if Charles might find his relationship with the pillow odd. For the past few weeks, it's been present during the games more often than not.

Erik is so caught up in keeping his mind in that little space between focus on the game and focus on not giving away how much he's been staring at Charles' hands the past ten minutes, that he doesn't notice at first when Charles gets to his feet.

He does, however, notice when Charles snatches the pillow away, dropping it off to the side before coming forward to straddle Erik's lap, a knee on either side of Erik's thighs.

Charles puts a finger against Erik's lips. "Before you ask, no, I wasn't reading your mind, but it's hard to ignore you staring at my hands and hiding a hard-on underneath a pillow." Charles paused, licking his lips, "Or for that matter the way you stare at my mouth."

Erik is caught between wanting to give into the urge and arch up against the weight in his lap, and licking the finger Charles is still holding against his lips.

He goes for the latter without any real thought, and he can tell, from staring into Charles' eyes the whole time, how much they darken, and just how much Charles doesn't mind.

In fact, he minds so little, that he pushes two fingers between Erik's lips. And Erik moans around them, tasting the metallic tang from the chess piece Charles was holding earlier.

Erik claws at Charles' hips and draws in his breath as Charles withdraws his fingers. "The hard-on is your fault," Erik grumbles, because it's the truth. "You fondle those chess pieces every time we play."

"Is that all it takes?" Charles asks, a smirk on his face as he leans in, breath hot against Erik's lips.

"Charles," Erik says sweetly, closing the inch that's still between them, "they're made of metal."

"Oh?" Charles says, eyes flicking closed. Then he opens them again and they are wide with surprise. "Oh!"

"Yeah, 'oh!'," Erik grunts, before hooking one hand around the back of Charles' head and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

And it's a fucking cliché, because it's so much better than he's been imagining, but he doesn't care. He's busy hanging on, cataloging the firm pressure of Charles' mouth, the slickening of their lips as the kiss grows messy and saliva coats them.

Charles is busy working his hands up under Erik's shirt and Erik would love to help, but he can't quite move past the fact that Charles is sucking on his tongue and it seems to be connected directly to his dick, because he's feeling impossibly hard. Of course it doesn't help that Charles is grinding down against the bulge as well.

"Charles," he manages to gasp out, feeling his control crumbling. There's metal in the room rattling, a couple of chess pieces roll onto the floor and Erik just knows that he'll be coming in his pants like a damned teenager.

"Yes," Charles moans against his lips, tugging at Erik's lower lip with his teeth. And that's it, Erik's so far gone that he just digs his fingers into Charles' hips, hard enough to bruise, definitely, arching up as much as he can and just stutters a moan into Charles' mouth as _he_ is trying to eat Erik alive, biting and sucking on his tongue.

The kiss gentles and Erik holds onto Charles as he shakes with his own release, writhing in Erik's arms and making the most obscene noises.

It's going to get really uncomfortable soon, the wet, sticky feeling in his pants, but he doesn't care, because there's no way he's letting Charles off his lap anytime soon.

 _'Not even for a bath?'_ Charles asks lazily in his mind, his mouth busy driving Erik crazy.

Erik closes his eyes, feels for the plug for the tub in the bathroom connected to Charles' bedroom upstairs. Then he twists the knobs of the taps and he can feel by the change in temperature in the metal, that warm water is flowing through the pipes and into the tub. _'For a bath, I will.'_

Erik grins into the kiss as his mind fills with the brightness of Charles' laughter.

The end


End file.
